As Do I
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: He has always seen them as individuals save for the day he got married. Jasper sees his family as just that. Jasper POV. Please read and review.


"What ignited the spark for this?" she asked, looking at the ring she currently wore on her finger. It was just a small diamond. I was sure she had seen it coming, but she hid it very well if she did. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Carlisle," I answered formally and truthfully. Carlisle was responsible for many of the goings-on in the house it seemed. He always arranged for Emmett and Rosalie's many weddings, even my marriage to Alice, and all of our college admissions were carried out by him. With the weddings, he ignited the idea and someone else planned it out. And he only made sure we turned everything in for our colleges, he never did any of the work himself, only planted the idea.

"You said that about our wedding too, if my memory serves me correctly," she said with a small smile playing on her lips. This made a smile of my own form. Anytime Alice smiled because of me I couldn't help but follow her lead. It was contagious.

"You know Carlisle," I said. To this, her small smile grew. She loved it when he knew he was going to start something, and she usually acted upon it, without any permission, of course.

"You know," she said, taking her eyes off the ring and looking at me. "He's starting to think about renewing some people's vows," she said. She and I were perfectly fine with our single marriage, and the family knew that. Edward and Bella were no where near having their vows renewed, though they hadn't spoken for months, so that left my Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme. Esme was never one for show, so it had to be Emmett and Rosalie.

"How many times would that make?" I asked her in all seriousness. She giggled in response and held up two fingers. My forehead creased in confusion.

"He wants to renew his vows with Esme. She's been talking about it lately and he wants to surprise her. They'll do the ceremony here and spend a few months on her island," she said indifferently. Her excitement was rising though. But suddenly all of Carlisle's extra hours at the hospital made sense.

"I suppose you already have her dress designed," I stated. Her smile fell slightly. She nodded.

"You know me far too well, Jasper Whitlock," she said, mock annoyance in her voice.

"A couple of hundred years will do that to a person," I replied. I stood up from the table and extended my hand towards her, which she took. She laughed as I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I heard wheels pull up and I closed the door quickly.

Edward had been gone for a while now, due to Bella's kicking him out after a fight. They had the fight months ago, and one day all his possessions save for the music and his piano, were downstairs with a note telling him to leave. There was one thing we had learned about Bella, and that was that she could hold a grudge for decades. We tried not to make her mad.

And so now Edward was home and I was sure that Rosalie and Emmett were already out of the house. Alice, who had stilled, now moved.

"We should go hunting," she said, leading me towards the door.

As it turned out, we didn't go hunting. Instead we went to the house Esme had made for us after our marriage. It was just a small house, one you could normally find in any metropolitan area. Only it was in a small clearing. We tried to come here every few years, just to make sure it was still ours. We stayed there for three days, though Edward and Bella had made up only an hour after we left. It had been a while since Alice and I had gone anywhere to spend some time together.

We came back to a family meeting. Carlisle told us of the renewing of his and Esme's vows, and how he wanted all of us to attend. It only took two weeks, and it was already day of. It was similar to Edward and Bella's marriage, and I was with Alice, helping Esme get ready. The room was full of worry, and I was calming everyone down. Alice complained that I was bringing her mood down, but I only nodded towards Esme. She nodded in understanding.

"Mom? You know, everything is going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about," she said comfortingly. Esme nodded, not saying anything. Alice left to check on something or other. That's when Esme spoke.

"You know, it's all your fault," she said happily. I looked at her questioningly. She continued, "You made him realize how much he loves me. And how he really hadn't been showing it lately." I nodded, understanding her unspoken thanks as she walked towards me and brought me into a tight embrace. I had only ever been any kind of intimate with Alice, and it was new to me, but I could feel compassion rolling off of Esme in tidal waves. Her head was resting on my chest.

"I love you, son," she said quietly. She had only ever called me son once before, and that was at my own wedding.

"As do I, mom," was my nearly silent response.

Alice stuck her head in the door. "It's time," she said excitedly. Esme and I exchanged a look before I went to Alice's side, the only place I could ever belong in in our family.

**I hope you all realized that I used names until the last few paragraphs. **


End file.
